We Have To Talk
by Swedish-Phoenix
Summary: Jane has some pre-wedding jitters and freaks out about one special thing in front of Thor. Thor/Jane Oneshot. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


_**Thor/Avengers - Family**_

Jane paced nervously across the parquet floor and ranted on and on. Thor thought his ears would fall off any minute now.

"Jane, would you stop strain yourself with these matters?"He pleaded tiredly and leaned back in the kitchen chair.

The large penthouse apartment had a great view over the Park and New York City, and Thor chose that moment to enjoy it in its sunset light. Jane was dancing on his last nerve, and soon he would consider bedding her to shut her up. Yes, in this relationship sex worked as a weapon for both of them.

"Thor, this is a very big deal! We're getting married, and you just can't shrug at a wedding like this! Do you now how much pressure I have on me? I'm supposed to marry a king of gods, and then I'm going to be a queen!"

She stopped in her walk and froze in shock.

"Oh god."

"What now?"Thor sighed.

"I'm going to be a _queen_. And people will _expect_ things of me. Like making decisions, being in charge of cultural events I know nothing about and-"

She froze up again.

"_They'll expect a soccer team worth of children. And what if I can't bear demi-god babies? What if I'll be the only thing standing between Asgard getting its next heir? WHAT IF IT ISN'T A BOY?!_"She whispered in terror and Thor's head snapped up.

Now he began to worry for her. It had struck his mind a couple of times before. It had worried him briefly that Jane might not be able to bear his children. Not that it would change anything, but it would sadden him greatly, yes.

"Jane-"

"I'm so sorry, Thor!"She turned to him with sadness in her eyes.

She jumped up in his lap and buried her face in his neck. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around her and pull her closer.

"Jane, why are you apologizing for things that you have no control over?"He murmured into her ear.

"I can't give you children."She muttered in a very Jane-way; a mutter that only was made loud when she actually admitted defeat.

"How do you know of that?"He asked."Have you had words with my mother?"

"No.."She said.

"Then do not worry. And even if you couldn't, it would not matter. I love you no matter what."

He stroked her hair gently as he felt her relax in his lap.

"We haven't really talked about children, have we?"Her breath tickled his neck.

"Do you wish to have this conversation now?"He asked and she nodded.

He collected his thoughts and tried to form sentences that would not seem too harsh.

"Even though it would sadden me greatly, it would never affect my feelings for you. Children or not, I wish to be with you forever."He said softly and she looked up at him.

"But.. I want to give you children."She said, voice rough with emotion.

He was quiet for a long time. She couldn't read his face and it worried her.

"I want to give you something I'd never be able to give anyone else.."Her voice faded gradually until it was a mere whisper."My firstborn."

He swallowed hard. She was willing to give him so much, and what did he have to offer that would be of the same great value as a child? Especially a firstborn. He ran a hand through his hair before he opened his mouth.

"You are offering me things I can never hope of paying back."He murmured.

"I want to, Thor. And as long as you're the father, you owe me nothing."She replied.

He drew a breath.

"The greatest gift a man can ever receive is a child."He said."And when the perfect woman offers herself to carry it for you, you are having a hard time to decline, even when her life might be in danger because of it."

"Then don't. I want to, so let me."She almost begged."A married couple should never keep score, no matter what."

_I'd like to point out that Jane would rapidly change her opinion about that after a year. _

She began kissing his neck and ran her hands down his torso. His hand quickly found her wrists and pulled her to a halt.

"Have you no shame woman?"He said smiling between heavy breathing."Trying to bed your fiance in his weakened state?"

"Nope. No shame."She chuckled back.

He let her hands go with a smile, but spoke quickly before his fiancee would convince him into more.. enjoyable activities.

"I think we should wait until we're married."He said sternly.

Jane's eyes widened and she looked a little irritated.

"We're not having sex for two months?!"She almost yelled.

He burst out laughing, which caused her to grow even angrier and more confused.

"I meant.. conceiving a child."He said with a grin.

Her expressions softened and she sat up more properly in his lap.

"Fine. No baby before it's socially accepted to actually do the deed."She sighed and made her fiance laugh.

"Socially accepted? I do not believe that what you and I do is of anyone's concern."

"But still, haven't your parents asked you if we have.. you know. Erik still hopes that we would wait until marriage."

Thor looked a little uncomfortable, but answered anyway.

"My mother asked me, and I was truthful. She said that it didn't matter as long as I loved you and was to spend the rest of my days with you."

Jane eyed him suspiciously.

"Really? Asgard is pretty old school.. I didn't think that they would approve of premarital sex."She said surprised.

"My mother and father know of my adventures. They know that there wasn't a chance I would wait."He chuckled."But they warned me about you. They said that they would not want to have extramarital grandchildren."

"..Really?"Jane looked a little offended."What do they think I am? Some hussy that would get pregnant just like that?"

"No, Jane, that was not what they meant."He explained."They have perceived what we have felt for each other, and they would like to remind me that what might be accepted on Midgard might not be acceptable in Asgard, especially not for a King."

Jane rolled her eyes and put her hands on his shoulders.

"There has been many kings that have had extramarital children. No one thought ill about them."She said and he looked into her eyes.

"Asgard is very different from Midgard, Jane."He said with seriousness.

She gave up and tried a different approach.

"Well, we never have to worry about that. Even if I got pregnant, the kid would be born in marriage, right? Does that count?"

"Well, I assume."He said."But you promised.."

"I'm not going to trick you. We'll wait until we're married.. I gave you my word and I intend to keep it."She impersonated Thor and he smiled at it.

"I hope so."

"But when you mentioned it earlier.. maybe we should wait a couple of weeks before the wedding.. you know, to make it even more special.."She murmured and cupped his face.

Thor tried to control his emotions, but his disappointment showed.

"Not for two months, maybe two-three weeks."She said softly and he looked into her eyes.

"One week."He bargained.

"Three."She retorted.

"I can accept two, but nothing more."He said."And that is my last offer."

"Fine."She gave in and pecked him on the lips.

They deepened the kiss and he pressed her tighter against him. He felt how his last shred of precious self-control flew away from his reach and he began to roam his hands more freely. But before anything could happen, he gently pried her away from him.

"Not now, I have to have words with Steve and Tony."He panted heavily."I promised."

"Fine.. I hope our wedding night gets better than this.."She joked and he grinned.

"Just wait, Jane. After our wedding night, we will both be considered fortunate if we can stand up the next morning."He chuckled and kissed her once more before he stood up with Jane in his arms.

He let her down on the kitchen floor and stepped back. His armor appeared out of nowhere and clothed him in less than ten seconds. He reached out for Mjolnir that came bursting into his hand, eager to be used.

"Do you give me your word?"She asked with a smile.

"Always, Jane."

They shared a kiss again before he went out on the terrace. He swung his hammer and was gone in a literal flash. Jane just stood there and thought of how lucky she was to marry her thunder god.


End file.
